The True Heart of the Dice
by R Amythest
Summary: TeaRyouji Tea's attracted to Ryouji. Bad. She believes that he's hiding something... the thing is, is it revenge, or love? Or maybe... Both? And what about the danger of the Shadow Games? [Epilogue up... romantic] FINISHED
1. The Letters, and the Elevator Ride

R Amythest: okay, this is to enter Brood Mayran's 'Weird Couple' contest. I'll be calling Duke Deviln Ryouji, since it sounds a hell lot better than DUKE. But everyone is called by their American names. What else. . . Oh, I know I have two other stories to do. . . But what can I say?

Yami Amythest: you can definitely say 'get on with the fic.'

R Amythest: . . . right, what she said.

Key:

Italics show what someone is reading and/or emphasis 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = a lapse of time, or change of setting

~~~~~~~

_Dear Ryouji,_

_When you first challenged my boyfriend, Yugi, I thought you were nothing more than another one of those cruel, dishonest, obsessive people, like Pegasus. But one look into those jade eyes changed my opinion._

_I see. You're hurt on the inside. Stripped of the ones you love. How do I know, you ask? I just know. The way you act. . . it's just a mask, isn't it? I know you're really gentle on the inside. So tell me. . . Why don't you show it?_

_I love you, Ryouji, more than you can imagine. But I can't bear to show my love to you. I already promised Yugi my heart, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. But still. . . I love you so. I just wish it were possible to love you both. But I've tried that before. It just doesn't work out. One way or another, one of you gets killed._

_I'm sending you this letter to tell you this; I couldn't keep this inside me forever, as a secret. I love you, and I say it with passion._

_Your (Until Now) Secret Admirer,_

_Tea Gardener_

My aqua eyes scanned over the letter. Was this some sort of joke? You don't get love letters from the friend of a past enemy every day. And definitely not from a future ballerina. My mind told me this was all a joke. Just one big mess of a prank. Joey or Tristen must've tried to trick me, or something. Yeah right, like I, Ryouji Otogi, inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, owner of the hottest game shop of town, would fall for a trick like that? Rolling the letter into a ball and absent-mindedly tossing it into the trashcan, I stepped out of my office.

But I regretted it. It felt like leaving my heart behind. Casting a small glance behind me, I reached for the pen on the table in the hall. . .

***Tea's POV***

_Dear Tea (if it's you),_

_Okay, so maybe some of what you said was true._

_But what do you mean, 'stripped of the ones you love?' I've got plenty of fangirls already. But then again. . . I've never been known to disappoint them, and since you're one of them. . . I guess I'll give you a shot. Meet me at my office tomorrow after school._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryouji Otogi_

_P.S. If this is Joey's idea of a prank, it isn't funny._

My hands dropped the letter in disappointment. Only a fangirl?! I guess he didn't understand. I loved him more then that, so much more. Joey's idea of a prank?! I gave me my whole heart, and he's saying it's a joke? Furiously, I threw my can of pencils on the floor. The glass cup broke, and the pencils and pens flew everywhere. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. Only a fangirl. ONLY a fangirl. I love him. . . but he doesn't seem to understand. Or maybe he's just not taking it in. . . Hoping that was the case, I grabbed a pen off the floor and started to write, ignoring the cut on my finger from the glass cup.

***3rd Person***

Ryouji stared at the letter, especially the signature, which had traces of red by it. 'Did she murder someone? Or was that just some fruit juice? Or maybe. . .' He sniffed the mark, and instantly dropped the letter. 'What the heck? It's blood! Either she murdered someone or she. . .' Attempting to push any lovey-dovey thoughts away, he dismissed it as a paper cut. What interested him more was the time she set for their talk, which he planned to be short, and the location. Scowling at the inconvenience of walking in and out of a café, not to mention getting mobbed on the way, he messily scribbled a reply. Different than the others or not, he was sure it wasn't worth the time slowly sipping some cheap coffee and listening to an annoying female voice drone on about his hair, or eyes, or anything else particularly boring. 

Not that he hated attention. He was used to it, and liked it to a certain degree. But risk getting _mobbed_ in _pubic_ while being caught dating (sort of) with a nobody-type girl? Just to hear some words of praise that were said every day to him? Out of the question. 

Flicking some hair out of the way, (that cutely bounced back, I might add) Ryouji continued to work on his latest version of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He planned to add a few special effects that allowed the player feel like he/she was in the game. He planned to do something like Kaiba's, but that was WAY too costly. 'Hmm. . . What about personalized dice?' Ryouji smiled. He knew exactly who to challenge with his new system, and who to make sure was watching, too.

*~*~*

"So, what blabber did you have to say that was important enough to say in private?" Ryouji scowled, making sure the numbers were still lit. Tea and Ryouji finally decided the most private and soundproof way to talk was to stay in an elevator, which I might add, was moving and infuriating quite a few customers. That way, no one could burst in on their conversation. "A meeting after school was already inconvenient enough, but seriously, this is crazy." 

"Crazy, but effective," Tea replied smartly. She had already prepared herself for how rude he was probably going to be. She'd just have to show how much she loved him. Of course, in whatever way he accepted most. A written love letter sure didn't work.

"I STILL think the Japan police are going to override these controls and make us stop and then arrest us or something. So hurry up and get it over with," Ryouji replied. He fingered a die, obviously bored. He didn't want to admit it, but the elevator going up and down was starting to make him sick to his stomach. And being sick to his stomach did a lot to shorten his attention span, which was quite small already.

Tea hesitated. She'd been planning this for days and now, after confronting him in person, she forgot what she was going to say. A swarm of thoughts invaded her mind. "I. . . um. . ."

Ryouji arched an eyebrow. "Well?" he said, twirling the die. "I didn't come here to listen to someone stutter 'I love you.'"

Tea blushed and looked down at the elevator floor and observed every detail. Fluffy, red with specks of purple, dusty. . .

"Well?" A rude voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Actually, the truth was, while Tea was gazing down at the carpet, Ryouji wasn't looking at the die. He was looking at _her_. She wasn't too bad. After all, he WAS in need of a professional cheerleader. It would make her less annoying, too. "What about being my cheerleader? Whatever it is, hurry up, the police are going to arrive soon."

Tea's hopes remained at whatever depth she put them. "You already have three."  
  


Ryouji already prepared himself for this remark. "Fine then," he said, pretending to be annoyed. "My _official professional_ cheer_leader_. Happy?"

Tea glanced up. "Very," she muttered and inched closer.

He knew what was coming next. And to his relief, all the buttons were unlit and the elevator stopped. Ryouji ducked Tea's face and strolled out like nothing happened, Tea slightly disappointed that there wasn't much change in his feeling towards her. Okay, so Tea knew this was one guy that was just plain hard to get. But she didn't expect him to downright _arrogant_. It was getting on her nerves. 'Remember, Tea, he's faking it, this is all just a hoax,' she reminded herself, sticking to her old theory. She casually walked out of the elevator, mind swarming with ideas.

**********

R Amythest: Whew. The first chapter and it SEEMS that we've already covered a lot of material.

Yami Amythest: but if I know you well enough, which I do, that was just the beginning of a very complex mystery.

R Amythest: *sweatdrop* yes, I guess you could say that. If you comb the scene with just Ryouji in third person, you can get a few clues on what I intend to do.

Ryouji: You. . . are making. . . me sound. . .  desperate. . .

Tea: you're making me sound annoying!

R Amythest: but you are!

Tea: -_-*

R Amythest: I hope Brood Mayran likes this. This is basically going to be a typical R Amythest-type love story. And if you know my style of writing well enough, you'd know that that means betrayal, suspense, hidden feelings, love triangles, and the rest of the stuff is bound to appear.

Yami Amythest: right now, I think I know what's coming. . .

R Amythest: shut it, Yami. You'll have your just desserts whenever I get around to posting/writing 'From a Hieroglyphic.' Then you'll disappear. Hooray. But for now. . . I want to get this done.


	2. The Financial Problem

R Amythest: ^_^ R Amythest here with another chapter of 'The True Heart of the Dice!'

Yami Amythest: *sarcastically* yay.

R Amythest: This chapter, Ryouji and Seto are having a few. . . complications.

Key:

Italics means Read by character, emphasis 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

Yugi to Yami over soul link

Yami to Yugi over soul link

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

"Why in the world would I want to spend money on your game?" Seto scowled. It was lunch, and Ryouji had picked a place by Seto so he could discuss his. . . money shortage. Tea's ears pricked up, but she stayed a good distance away from the two, afraid that Seto would suspect something. And so far, nothing good had come from revealing her love.

"I could sell your products in my game shop," Ryouji suggested. He knew what work would be in the process of creating personalized dice. That was the probably the least expensive option. And then again, he'd _still_ have to mess with computer programs and holograms some more.

"I like keeping the profits to myself, thank you very much," Seto grumbled sarcastically. It was true. Seto didn't want to add to his growing pile of work. It was already enough to give him headaches at times. And besides, since when did he want to make a deal with some person only to _lose_ money? Holograms and direct-damage systems cost a _lot_ to say the least.

"And you called _me_ greedy?" Ryouji snapped. Seto was taken aback, but he _always_ had the last word in an argument.

"And since when do you have the right to _demand_ me to spend _my _money on _your_ game?" Seto shot back.

Ryouji slowly stirred his spaghetti around with his spork, deep in thought. Seto was one person hard to convince. Especially when his company was rivals with Kaiba Corp. They ate in silence until the bell rang. Seto finally spoke. "Listen, Otogi. I'll discuss this with you once you have a decent excuse." He picked up his tray and threw his trash away. Ryouji followed with a slight scowl. 

Tea watched silently as Ryouji gave Seto a light shove out the door. Tea approached the cross game shop owner. "How much do you need?" she asked.

Ryouji gave a glare at Tea. "More than you can afford, I'm sure."

*~*~*

Yami, hold _still_! You've been shifting around in your soul room since biology! Yugi scowled as the nerve-racking footsteps thumped around in his head. It's driving me nuts!

. . .

Yami?  
  


. . . There's been a disturbance. . . in the shadow realm. . .

Yugi's mind pricked up. What disturbance? It's not a-

A release of duel monsters. Actually, yes, it is. I've felt some sort of. . . monster spell this morning.

. . . a spell? Yugi's throat felt tight, and dry. He knew what happened 5000 years ago. And what happened at that time. . . might be an example of what will happen now.

*~*~*

Ryouji smirked as the owner of Kaiba Corp, bored, folded a ten-dollar bill into a paper frog. He twirled a black tuft of hair around his finger as he watched Kaiba mess with the money origami. Getting an idea, he hastily folded a square piece of paper into a swan, then wrote a short note on each wing. While the teacher was dawdling on about Ancient Egypt (omitting the part about the shadow games) and scribbling notes on the chalkboard (that no one was paying attention to), Ryouji tossed the note in Seto's general direction. It smacked him on the shoulder, and Ryouji quickly turned his attention to the teacher to avoid the tedious glare Seto gave him.

"Mr. Kaiba, name the Main Egyptian gods," the teacher instructed. Seto rolled his eyes and stood up, stuffing both paper animals into his pockets.

"Ra, Anibus, Osiris, _Horus_, Canop, Amun, Isis, and Hermes," he said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, especially when he said 'horus.' After all, the pharaoh was supposed to be a living form of the god, and he definitely hated Yami Yugi. He hated him for stealing the title 'Champion,' and taking him out of the spotlight, which in turn, put him in position for Pegasus to take over his company. _His_ company. But his hate was confused when Yugi came to the rescue. 'But that doesn't mean I have to join him. We're even, and until I make a move, he can't do anything while staying within his so-called _innocent_ character. How innocent it is to indirectly take over my company and put my brother in peril, that is.' Without allowing the teacher to tell him to, Seto sat down.

Making sure she had no intention of watching him, he took out the note Ryouji smacked him with. It was slightly crumpled, but legible. Seriously, if a game of chess made you the heir of Gozaburo, I don't see why you'd be scared to face the game of life, as in, financial risks.

Seto tore up the note and stuffed the pieces into his pocket. As soon as the old note was disposed of, another bounced off his arm. Growling, he glanced at the note to find the words _Horus watches over you =p_ scrawled with a dark red pen. 'Seriously, sometimes Otogi can be annoying as Joey. . .'

*~*~*

Ryou shifted slightly as his rampaging Yami, apparently, broke something in his soul room. But he was afraid to ask, as his Yami, in this mood, could easily burst in on him. It probably wasn't anything important, and if it was, Yugi must've felt it. He made a metal note to ask.

*~*~*

Malik grumbled as Ishtar continued on his lecture about how a disturbance in the shadow realm could mean trouble. Actually, the Egyptian didn't care if the world was conquered. It would practically be like having the monsters doing the work _for_ him. But that was his impression _before_ Ishtar told him a very interesting thought.

}Hey, if the world goes, so does your precious-{                                                                                                 

{SHUT IT YAMI! I do _not_ like Ryou and that's _final_!}

}If you didn't like him, then how come you knew who I was going to say?{

Malik blushed as he sank into the couch. {Millennium Rod?}

}Ha, ha. Nice try.{

{Can't I go a day without teasing?!}

}. . . fine, but be careful.{ With that, Ishtar cut off the soul link.

*~*~*

Yami. . . I still don't see where you're taking me. . . Yugi's form ran down the street, avoiding cars and ducking signs.

The park.

Why?

If the monsters are released, that's the first place they'll go!

I still don't see why. . .

Just come on! Yami took control of Yugi and sped down the street, not noticing the telltale sign saying 'One Way.'

Yami couldn't read modern print. In fact, he never even learned how to read in _his_ time. Passing it by without any attention, he ran around the city bus, only to be met with a blast of a horn.

His pain was unbearable. The impact sent his body flying, and he hit a nearby sidewalk. People gathered closer as Yami moaned and tried to get up.

*~*~*

[Yami, I still don't know why I-]

]SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE WALKING![

Okay, so maybe he loathed Yami Yugi.

So _what_?

They were both spirits, and they could sense the rapid shifting in the shadow realm. Something was wrong, and if Yami Yugi was the only one other than Ishtar and he that had shadow powers, so be it. They'd have to work together. But it was only a temporary truce. Only for power, too.

Bakura's millennium ring pointed right, right down a one-way street. There was a crowd down the sidewalk. Sneering, Bakura used the millennium ring's powers to glide right over the street. "What now, Pharaoh? Someone _else_ asking for the store where you got your hair gel?" He froze at the sight of blood pooling around the crowd.

[Yami. . . Maybe I should take over.]

*~*~*

R Amythest: okay, maybe it _seems_ off-topic. But it isn't! I swear! You _know_ I like complicated romances! They're more realistic!

Yami Amythest: *sweatdrops*

Ryouji: This doesn't seem to have to do with me.

R Amythest: it does!

Tea: do I get to have him?!  
  


R Amythest: . . . find out yourself, ballerina. REVIEW!

Additional Notes: Last chapter, I called Brood Mayran 'Bloody Mayron.' SORRY! It's been fixed now, although the mistake made a certain muse happy.


	3. The Millennium Puzzle is SHATTERED!

R Amythest: *peers over chapter* yup, definitely going to contain a slight amount of YAOI. 

Yami Amythest: _slight?_*clears throat*

R Amythest: oh, fine. A great amount. Happy?

Yami Amythest: *crosses arms* yes.

Ryou: *hugging Malik*

Malik: *hugging Ryou*

R Amythest: *sweatdrop* um. . . you two can do that later, okay?

Ryou and Malik: OKAY! ^___________^

R Amythest: YAY! *glomps Ryou* on with the fic!

Italics show read print, emphasis, and/or a dream Emphasis during dream 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

Yugi to Yami over soul link

Yami to Yugi over soul link

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

Ryou, after regaining control of his body, made his way through the crowd. When he finally reached the site, Ryou nearly fell over in shock.

Yugi was lying on the pavement, unconscious, _and the Millennium Puzzle was shattered_.

The sound of police/ambulances/fire trucks approached in the distance. ]Come on, you pathetic hikari! Get the pieces! Snatch it![

[Why?!]

]Do you want the police to take it and throw it away?[

[Guess not.] Ryou bent down and, in one quick movement, removed the chain with the top piece over Yugi's head. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, wide in shock. "Yugi, it's me, Bakura. I'm going to take it for a moment, so the police don't throw it away or anything. I'll give it back to you later," Ryou reassured him. Relieved, Yugi's eyes closed again. 'Why'd these pieces have to be so _bloody_?!' Ryou thought as he picked the last part of the millennium puzzle up

"Everyone, aside! Ambulance coming through!" a nurse shouted. The crowd stepped aside so there was a pathway for the nurse. She hoisted Yugi on the stretcher and carried him away. On the stretcher, Yugi was unconscious. And he was having the strangest of dreams.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as the spirit appeared in front of him. "You're. . . back?"  
  


_Yami nodded. "But only for a while. I needed to tell you a few last things. . ."  
  
_

_"What?" Yugi asked, hastily. "**What?**"_

_"The shadow realm is being escaped from. . . I will no longer be able to guide you. . . Go to your friend, Bakura, and he'll have to help. You need a millennium item to defeat the real monsters that are being release," Yami informed him._

_"Oh. . ." Yugi took a breath. "And what's the second?"_

Yami hesitated. "I. . . I love you, hikari." And with that, he faded away.

Yugi's eyes shot open, and his heart was beating quickly. The thrill of the dream was over. He was back in the hospital. Tubes and needles were stuck all over his body, and it hurt. Bad.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" a quiet voice asked. Yugi turned around to see Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Ishtar sitting by his bed. The Yamis were looking bored because Ryou wouldn't allow them to talk about world domination.

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi replied. "They're all here for me?" Yugi gestured at Bakura, Malik, and Ishtar.

Bakura growled. "No. Ishtar and I are here to discuss the shadow games and Malik's here only because Ryou is. (Ryou scowled at this comment, and Malik blushed.) Ryou's the only one here for _your_ sake."

"Oh," Yugi replied flatly. He had been secretly hoping Malik and the Yamis decided to be _good_ and _decent_ for a day. Maybe it was too much to hope for.

"But Tea left you these," Ryou added, seeing the disappointment on his face. He handed him a small bouquet of flowers.

Yugi took it and smelled it. To him, it smelled like Tea herself. "Thank her for me," he told Ryou. Then he realized something. "Um, why aren't the others here?"  
  


"Joey and Tristen have a soccer game," Ryou explained.

"No, I mean Tea."  
  


"Oh, her?" Ryou hesitated. "She's with Ryouji, at his game shop."

*~*~*

"I _still_ think you're wasting your time. You _know_ my opinion of you is not going to change, so why bug me?" Ryouji grumbled. He typed on his computer. 'Curses,' he thought. 'The personalized dice system is _also_ more than I can afford!'

"Ryouji. . . I_ still _think you're hiding your feelings," Tea begged.

"Well, then, I hide them. So what? Maybe I'm hiding my opinion of you being an ugly hag!" Ryouji growled.

Tea's eyes welled up with tears, but she did her best to hide them. "Ryouji. . . why don't you understand?"  
  
"I understand you're another flirtsy cheerleader. Now go!" he barked.

She stood there in shock. "Go," he repeated. Without casting another glance behind her, she spun around and left, leaving a crystalline trail of tears.

*~*~*

"Tea, why didn't you come and visit me earlier?" Yugi asked, eyes closed, but obviously upset. Tea was clutching his hand in hers. Yugi was feeling exhausted, and the stress of Tea, his girlfriend/friend, going to another guy didn't make that any better. Especially since that guy was a former enemy. And he is now. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

"Yugi. . . I was. . . busy," Tea replied softly, playing with his bangs a little.

"Busy. . .with whom?" Yugi dared.

Tea hesitated. 'He must've heard. . . I knew I shouldn't have told anyone, including Bakura, who is usually. . . quiet. I wonder what made him tell this time.' She looked over to the nightstand where the flowers she bought for Yugi stood. She had picked out a variety of them, including some that she knew the short boy loved. "With. . . _Ryouji_," Tea said, saying the name with obvious distaste. She'd given up on trying to unveil his soft spot. He was just as stubborn and cold as Kaiba.

"Tea. . ." Yugi's hand tightened around hers. "Why?" The tears started to wriggle their way out. They slid down his cheek and disappeared into the pillow. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and looked, betrayed, at the girl in front of him.

'Should I tell him? Will he forgive me or will he reject me more?' Thoughts swarmed in Tea's head. "I. . . Had to. . . um. . . improve my deck?" She said the statement more like a question than a statement.

"Tea, don't lie to me. I already asked Bakura and he _told_ me that you were trying to date him," Yugi sniffled, tears slipping down his face. "What I want to know is. . . Why? Why did you date him? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, Yugi, I didn't think that!" Tea cried. She brought Yugi's hand up to her face.

Yugi curtly slipped his hand out of hers. "Just leave," he choked, with damp eyes. "Leave me alone."

*~*~*

R Amythest: Oo, Tea's in deep love trouble.

Tea: NOOOO!!!!! YUGI! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! R AMYTHEST MADE ME!

Yugi: *sniffles* I actually forgave Tea. Can't I be with her?!

R Amythest: sorry, little guy. Main pairing is Ryouji/Tea. But you _can_ be with your Yami.

Yugi: but he's gooooooone! *cries*

Yami Amythest: What?! My precious Yami-chan's GONE?!

R Amythest: I think I'll leave before I get killed. . .


	4. The Missing Piece, in both love, and the...

R Amythest: Last time, on 'The True Heart of the Dice. . .'

Yami Amythest: hikari, despite my previous attempts to tell you this, you still haven't listened to my complaint. THIS FIC HASN'T BEEN ANIMATED YET!

R Amythest: *snaps out of it* oh.

Ryouji: I didn't _want_ to call her a hag! WHY?! WHY R AMYTHEST?!

R Amythest: . . .before I get killed, I'll continue the fic.

Read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

Tea walked down the windy street, ignoring the whipping wind that threatened to invade the thin cloth of her jacket. She shivered and hugged herself, not only because she was cold, but also because she was miserable from being rejected- twice.

'Well, then, I hide them. So what? Maybe I'm hiding my opinion of you being an ugly hag!'

'Ryouji. . . why don't you understand?'  
  
'I understand you're another flirtsy cheerleader. Now go! . . .Go.'

She fingered the small die she kept in her pocket ever since she met Ryouji. She had bought her own Dungeon Dice Monsters pieces, and the die that held the magician of faith had always been her favorite. It was a red one, a level two monster. She walked along the sidewalk, lazily staring at the concrete. She came upon a small piece of gold. It looked suspiciously like a piece of the millennium puzzle.

_'What I want to know is. . . Why? Why did you date him? Am I not good enough for you?'_

_'No, Yugi, I didn't think that!'_

_'Just leave. Leave me alone.'_

Tea sighed as she fingered the small cubic piece of the complex puzzle. It was one of those L-shaped pieces. She tucked it in her pocket and kept trudging.

*~*~*

"I _told_ you to retrieve _all_ of the millennium puzzle's pieces!" Ryou's Yami roared as he slapped him across the cheek. Ryou fell to the floor, just barely missing the lamp.

"I did!" protested Ryou. "I'm sure of it!" He inched away from his furious yami.  
  


"Then how come I can sense a _girl_ with the piece holding part of me inside?" Bakura challenged.

Ryou froze. 'Was Yugi forgiving enough to give Tea a piece of it? I never thought Yugi would ever give away a piece of the millennium puzzle.' His thought was rudely interrupted with another slap and a kick. "Well?" Bakura growled.

"I think Tea might have it. . ."

*~*~*

Tea burst into the hospital again, cold and dripping wet. Outside, lighting lit the sky.

"May I help you?" the nurse at the counter asked, filing through a cabinet, not bothering to look up.

"May I see Yugi Mutou?" she requested, fingering the object in her pocket.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over," the nurse said. But upon seeing the disappointed look on Tea's face, she quickly added, "But I'll give him a message or item if you wish."  
  


"No thanks," Tea replied. She wouldn't trust anyone with the millennium puzzle- it was the last thing she had to win back Yugi's love. She opened the door and walked back out into the soaking rain.

*~*~*

Ishtar woke Malik's nap with a scream and several yelps. Malik wrestled his Yami, trying to keep the struggling spirit under control. {What the h*ll is going on?!}

}It's happened! The shadow realm. . .{

Malik didn't bother to hear more. He grabbed his millennium rod and a poncho, then ran into the wind and water.

*~*~*

"I hope you're right," Bakura mumbled as Ryou dialed a few numbers on the phone.

"Don't worry," reassured Ryou, covering the speaker with a finger.

_Hello?_ a female voice said.

Ryou uncovered the speaker. "This is Ryou Bakura, can I talk to Tea for a moment?"

Sorry, Tea's browsing the game shop to enhance her deck. I don't know what's taking the girl so long. . .

Ryou stifled a giggle. 'That certainly was an. . . interesting excuse.' "Oh. Can you call back?"

_Oh, wait, here's Tea now._ In the background, Ryou could hear a few sniffles and a voice saying "Tea, dear, you're dripping wet!"

_What do you want, Bakura?_ he heard Tea say flatly.

"Tea. . . did Yugi give you a piece of the millennium puzzle?"

**No! He doesn't want to be my boyfriend, much less give me his sacred possession!**

Ryou held the phone farther from his ear.

**_No thanks to you!_**

"Me? What did _I _do?" Ryou asked quietly.

_Tell him of my meeting with **Ryouji **which was supposed to be **secret!**_

"Oh, sorry," Ryou apologized sincerely.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ryou, you don't even use an excuse if it's plain and obvious?! And on top of that, _truthful_?" Ryou gave a glare at his Yami.

_You think **sorry's** going to cut it for you this time, ring-boy?! It isn't! _and with that, Tea hung up.

"What's with her?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but the phone call didn't tell you much, and you owe me ten bucks for the bet."

*~*~*

R Amythest: Tea! WHY DID YOU SHOUT AT RYOU?! IT ISN'T HIS FAULT!

Tea: *rolls eyes* reality check. You're the authoress. You made me do that.

R Amythest: . . . oh yeah.

Chibi Ryou: WAHHH!!!!! TEA MEEEEEEAAAAN!!!!

R Amythest: awww, there, there, Tea's going to be her normal sympathetic, friendly, kind, annoying, usual self again. . . next chapter or the one after that.

Chibi Ryou: *all tears magically dry up* otay!

R Amythest: ^_^ awww! Review! 


	5. Turning Your Back On Me

R Amythest: okay, lots of scene change, but that's necessary. 

Yami Amythest: *rolls eyes* this is getting weird. . .

R Amythest: There IS about 6 more chapters, though. This is nowhere close to stopping. 

Yami Amythest: *rooooolllllls eyes* *groan*

R Amythest: read and enjoy and review!

Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

Tea slammed the phone onto the receiver. She glanced at the gold piece on the counter and began to sob, for Yugi. . . she knew it was a hopeless desire. He hated her, and all because of _Ryouji_. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

  


"H-he-hello?" Tea gulped. She was still choking on her tears. She secretly hoped it was Yugi, although she knew it was too much to hope for.

"Tea, I'm sorry about what I-" the other line started.

"SHUT IT DICE BOY!" she yelled into the phone and slammed it on the receiver. She cried uncontrollably, and she knew. . . no one would ever love her again. Unless. . . Maybe if she gave back the puzzle piece. . .

Tea grabbed her cloak and ran out the door.

*~*~*

Ryouji sighed as the other end slammed, not clicked, as the phone was hung up. He sighed and hand a hand through his hair. 'Why in the world did you have to be a conceited jerk?' he scolded himself. 'Nonetheless, it might not be too late. . .' Grumbling at how soft and forgiving he's been, Ryouji swallowed his pride and put on his coat, ready to go face-to-face with an ordinary girl.

*~*~*

Tea slopped down the sidewalk towards the hospital. It was raining heavily. . . very heavily. Dark lightning streaked against, not with, the sky. '_Dark_ lighting? That reminds me of what Tristen called the Shadow Realm. . .' Tea shivered and hugged her coat tighter. It was still early in the afternoon, but the sky made it look like midnight. 'If I remember correctly, it's visiting time right now. . .' It was just about half a mile more to reach it.

That's when she heard it. The scream.

*~*~*

Ishtar, in control of Malik, ran down the same sidewalk, in direction of the park. The dark energy was coming from there. . . and it was radiating its negative energy in all directions. It was too late to simply seal it- monsters were already on the loose. He sloshed through mud, rain, and the dark lightning of the realm. And then, there was a scream. The first victim of the shadow games.

*~*~*

Ryouji cowed as the creature approached him. An aqua staff was raised and pointed at him. A turquoise pearl glinted on the point. 'I pray, I'll be kind and forgiving and I'll be nice and not act like a jerk if you only-'

His prayer was interrupted by Tea's shout of, "STOP!" The Dark Magician turned around and faced the girl. "You listened to my friend before, Yugi, please don't attack him!" Tea begged. Despite her speech, the Magician raised his staff.

*~*~*

Ishtar sighted Tea yelling into a corner. He wondered what _she_ was doing. And then he saw the staff.

"Dragon Ra!" He commanded, using his Millennium Item to bring the monster to life. The dragon raised its neck and started to aim a blast. "Quick, Tea, get out of the way!" Ishtar shouted. Tea dodged just at the right time as the dragon's blast hit with full impact at the dark magician.

*~*~*

"Are you okay?" Tea asked, helping Ryouji up. His hair was sopping wet and half-covering his eyes. He brushed it aside.

"None of your business!" he snapped, half indignant of the fact an ordinary girl and a friend's alter ego had to save him. He'd better not be hearing about this half over town that he screamed.

Tea was shocked that Ryouji was still this stiff and not even grateful a tiny bit that she actually saved him after he rejected her all these times. Her fury shot out in one blast. "You know what, dice-boy?! You're just plain stubborn and mean! That's all I have to say!" she pushed him aside and ran out the alley.

Ryouji nearly fell over again with regret of the words he chose. "Wait, Tea," he said, but it was too soft to be heard.

Ishtar glared into the alley at the soaking wet boy. "Gee, Otogi, since when are you not grateful to her even when she saved you?" He gave him a small glare, but didn't say anything. "Don't you see she bargained _everything_ for you, even her past boyfriend's trust? Can't you just forget about pride just one time and open up to her? Don't stay in this world of darkness, Otogi, start opening up to the light." And with that, Ishtar walked out, leaving a stunned Ryouji behind him.

"Wait, Malik," he said, again too softly. "Wait!" he repeated, a bit louder this time.

Ishtar stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "What now?" he said, showing his annoyance.

"How do you know this?"

Ishtar blushed slightly, then an angry look crossed his face. "None of your business. Go apologize to that girl."

Ryouji stayed still as a deer in headlights as Ishtar walked off, heading towards the park again.

*~*~*

Ishtar gazed at the large, dark, open hole in front of him. Purple, navy blue, and black bolts encircled the pit of darkness. "Dragon Ra!" he summoned. The dragon appeared next to him, screeching its cry. "If any monsters come out, blast them," he commanded. The dragon stood still, its careful eyes keeping watch.

"I'm going in," Ishtar told his monster. The Dragon Ra protested, but it let its master try. As he tried to enter, a dark bolt shocked in front of him. "AH!" he yelped in surprise. He fell out the hole and landed on the ground, back first. Dragon Ra carefully examined his possessor. "It's okay," Ishtar mumbled. "Just a stubborn realm."

*~*~*

"Yugi, don't you see? I love you more than that insensitive jerk. . ." Tea said softly, brushing his bangs to the side. He still didn't face her.

"You've thrown me away. I don't want to do anything with you again," Yugi replied steadily.

"Then. . . you forgot this." Tea handed him the last piece of the puzzle, then walked out the door.

*~*~*

Yugi stared at the retreating girl's back, and his hand tightened around the L-shaped object. Maybe she truly _did _love him. Or maybe not. He sighed. He was truly in a dilemma. He fell into a peaceful slumber.

_"Yugi. . ."_

_"Yami!" he cried joyfully, swinging his arms around the spirit._

_"Yugi, I'm only allowed to visit for a short time," Yami started._

_"Yami, I wish I could be with you forever," Yugi sighed._

_"Yugi. . . I'm only allowed to tell you this: the Shadow Realm has now been opened. . . and the monsters are escaping. . . and lastly, the sooner you put together the puzzle, the easier it will be to seal the Games." Yami began to fade. "Goodbye, hikari. . ."_

_"Yami!" he cried out, but nevertheless, the spirit faded away._

Yugi woke up sweating. The shadow games. . . are released!

A nurse entered the room. "Good news, Mr. Mutou." Yugi rolled around on his bed and sat up. They removed the IV cords earlier that day. "You can go tomorrow, sometime near noon."

"That's great!" he shouted. The nurse nodded and left the room. Yugi gazed down at the puzzle piece in his hand. 'And that means I get to apologize to you. . .'  
  


*~*~*

R Amythest: Heh, stubborn realm. . . don't 'cha wonder when Ishtar's going to get in?

Yami Amythest: I don't. *skims through storyline R Amythest typed out*

R Amythest: *bops Yami Amythest on the head with Millennium Sceptre* don't interrupt!

Yami Amythest: owww! *rubs head*  
  


Ryouji: I didn't mean that! Really! I looooooove her! *cries*

R Amythest: O.o Ryouji crying? That's a first.

Ryouji: don't talk about it. *glares*

R Amythest: okay, so maybe that was slightly on the undescriptive and short side, but hey, I updated! ^_^;;;

Tea: THAT BITTER JERK! *fuming*

R Amythest: er. . . review before anyone gets hurt. . . bad.


	6. Do You Hate Yugi as Much as Me?

R Amythest: ooooooh yessss, this is going to be the most fun to type out!

Yami Amythest: what now? *glances at storyline*

R Amythest: Hey! Get off my files! *tackles Yami Amythest*

Yami Amythest: oo so Tea- mmph!

R Amythest: ^_^ read!

# Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, or dream

## Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, or read print

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

The bell rang and the halls were crowded with excitement. Lockers were slamming, the hall was coated in pastel tissue paper, and all was joyful on that wonderful Valentines Day. Everything, except everything Ryouji could think of. For heaven's sakes, there were red hearts all over the place! How could resist thinking about love? Especially if he was scolded about the emotions inside the day before? 

And then, what about seeing _her_, the one that he himself had rejected- the graceful ballerina that reminded him of angels. She remained quiet, the light shining down on her in the loveliest fashion. Her brown hair barely reflected the brightness, making it look soft as silk. She was wearing an (in Ryouji's opinion) absolutely stunning silk blouse. But his heart sank at the thought that she was sad because of. . . him.

"Hey! Tea!" Ryouji heard someone say. He cast a quick glance behind him and found Yugi running up to her. Tea also lifted her head in surprise at the cheerful, young voice, having a look of absolute bliss. Yugi had his normal clothes on, but there was something about his backpack. It looked. . . stuffed. Ryouji didn't need to see the scene where they get all fluffy. He was already mad at Yugi enough. Slamming the locker door, he head down the hall.

"What's with _him_?" he heard Yugi say behind him.

"Oh, nothing _important_, I'm sure," Tea said icily. His heart sank at the bitter words. 'This must've been how Tea felt when I shouted at her. . .' Ryouji thought.

However. . . he just found a very good excuse for Kaiba.

*~*~*

The pink pastel tissues danced around Tea's head, almost intimidating her. She reached her locker and spun the combination lock carelessly, having to try four times before she got it right, due to the lack of concentration. She clicked it open, not bothering about the hair that fell into her face. Tea reached in and grabbed the heavy history books. This was one time she didn't care about the heaviness of the weighty textbooks.

"Hey! Tea!" Tea recognized that shining voice immediately. She lifted her head, and her spirits as well. Yugi was running towards her with a look of regret, happiness, forgiveness. . . All of it.

"Yugi!" I whispered silently. He approached me and slipped his hands in mine. They felt warm. . . so kind. . .

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, just as softly. Tea's heart melted at the sight of his face once she examined it closer. She could see cuts and scrapes along those perfect features. Must've been the car accident. . .

Suddenly, an especially loud slam of a locker was heard behind Yugi. He nearly jumped two feet and landed gripping Tea's chest. She giggled and blushed, noticing their position. Yugi, after recovering from the shock, turned around and saw Ryouji strutting down the hall. "What's with _him_?" Yugi asked, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Oh nothing _important_, I'm sure," Tea growled coldly. She hated Ryouji after all he did to her. Whenever it was talk time, he insulted her. Whenever it was revelation time, he revealed that he hadn't even tried to change. Tea had given up on _him_. She just wanted her truthful love, Yugi. She hugged him tighter. "Nothing worth our time." Tea briefly pecked Yugi's forehead and both blushed. Yugi hugged Tea again, right before the bell rang.

"Oops, I guess we're late," Tea giggled.

"Who cares?" Yugi joked as both parted to their homerooms, the bond restored. "Oh, and I have something to give you. . ."

"What?"

Yugi blushed. "Roses."

*~*~*

"Kaiba. . ."

"Buzz off, Otogi," Seto growled, inching on his seat away from him. So that bug was back to annoy him? For heaven's sake. . .

Ryouji thought for a moment before quickly folding a paper airplane and scribbling on both wings. He aimed it and it hit Seto squarely on his cheek. He smothered a giggle. His aim was getting better and better. . . Maybe next time he should aim for the mouth, if that annoyed him more.

Seto rubbed his face. 'I hope he didn't slobber over that tip,' he thought, grimacing. He picked up the object. Written on one wing were the words _Horus **still** watches over you!!!!! =p_. 'Uh huh,' Seto thought. 'The stupid Pharaoh and pet." Scowling, he glanced at the other wing to see if it had anything better to say. On the other was _He won't if I get to talk to you at lunch._ Seto rolled his eyes. Ryouji had a seriously weird way to creep him out. . . but it worked. "Fine," Seto mouthed, "but make this worth it." Satisfied with this answer, he turned around and made a note to Yugi.

*~*~*

"You're supposed to meet Mr. Die-and-Duel at lunch?" Tea seethed. She still didn't like to call him by his real name. And about this _meeting_. . . What was he going to do? Steal her last bit of happiness away from her? "I think not!" she said with annoyance.

"What's the matter, Tea?" Yugi asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. He seriously thought Tea was ticked off today, especially at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, if Ryouji was.

"Don't you _see_?!" she nearly shouted in exasperation. "He's the reason you broke up with me! He's bound to do something to you!" She knew Yugi was forgiving, but that was going quite far enough. . . 'Mr. Dice' was just too much for her. A handful, and a bother.

"People can change. Happens all the time." Yugi shrugged. "I don't think you gave him enough chances. The only reason I broke up with you was either I suffered brain damage at the time, gone mental, or got a shock at the idea you liked someone else." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Frankly, I think it was all three."

Tea couldn't help but smile. Yugi had a. . . sincere type of humor. "Okay, then. Just be careful."

*~*~*

Ryouji had a sly grin on when Seto reluctantly sat next to him, leaving about a foot in between in case he _did_ slobber on the tip. "What now, Dicey[1]?" Seto smirked. "Oh, and that wasn't a pet name," he added, just in case he got the wrong idea.

Ryouji made a face. "It's not a lovey-dovey thing. It's about funding."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You finally came up with something _intelligent_?"

Ryouji narrowed his eyes. "It depends. Are you as desperate to defeat Yugi as I?" 

*~*~*

[1] Dicey was a girl in the 'Homecoming' series by Cynthia Voigt, of which 'Dicey's Song' won the Newberry Medal. Seto purposely used a girl's name to emphasis the slobber thing.

R Amythest: ^_^ yep, yep, my faaaavorite chapter so far! Oh, and Malik/Ishtar? You'll have to wait! *cackles* Yes, they didn't make it to school because they were watching the shadow realm.

Yami Amythest: *monotone* I'm thrilled. *insert sarcasm here* so I suppose it's Seto/Ryouji?

R Amythest: NO! IT'S NOT _THAT_ WEIRD! *makes a face*

Ryouji: hmm. . . *skims through storyline* *eyes widen* YUCK! I like her, but I didn't want to do _that_!!!!!!

R Amythest: Ryouji, you shouldn't skim through my files unless you knew the proper code. (I invented a little combination-type thing on the comp) You happened to find my 'if you thought this was gross' folder. I, for the last time, do _not_ write lemons under any circumstance!

Ryouji: Thank Horus for that.

Seto: *grumbles* this is annoying, Dicey.

Ryouji: *licks airplane tip* *aims it at Seto* *paper airplane hits him on the lips*

Seto: EAHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs to the bathroom*

R Amythest: *sweatdrop* okaaaaaay, I think we ought to get out of here now. . . *background sounds of gurgling and spitting* SETO! You better not be using my good mouthwash! (don't ask)

Seto: Ooo, what is that, hair spray? *sprays on something*

R Amythest: *groans* I was saving that for Malik!

Ryou: *glomps Seto* ^_______^

Seto: WHAT IN THE !@$^$%^@! WAS THAT?!

R Amythest: O_O;;;; Ryou-Be-Mine. . . REVIEW!


	7. The Direct Damge has been Done, both Phy...

R Amythest: okay, I have no idea how to play DDM, so bear with me. . .

Yami Amythest: *sighs* Yuh huh. . . 

R Amythest: *sighs* well. . . I have a few muses to introduce. . .

Harp: ^_^ HI!

Leafe: -_-;; yup. What do you need me to do NOW?!

Shimmer: Leafe! That's not nice!

Chance: Well, you have to live with it. Not everyone's, ahem, _nice_.

Recarn: like you?  
  


Reggie: *hmph*

R Amythest: Those are my muses from my other story, 'The Heart With the Cards!' Go read it! Here are my other muses!

Ryou: *blushes*

Change of Heart Ryou: *blushes and shuffles away from the crowd*

Yami Bakura: *scowls* for the last time, I'm NOT staying for bashing purposes! You $%#(%&@#*$(@^$*$(#%# baka!

Chibi Yami Bakura: *big puppy eyes* Bwig Bwodder, whad do all dhose bwig words mean?

Malik: *snickers* They mean-

Yami Yugi: *muffles Malik's reply* Not in front of the little kids, okay? I see you're falling under your Yami's influence pretty quickly. . . Good thing R Amythest didn't let him come.

Yugi: *sighs* I'm here, that's all I have to say.

R Amythest: Yup! Mai was kicked out because she bashed Ryou in the head with her high-heels. *glomps Ryou* Okay, so there are a lot of scene changes. The scene with Ryou and Malik (not fluffy, not now at least!) is DURING Yugi and Ryouji's duel! Meaning, around the time that Ryouji summons the first warp.

Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, voice in head, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, voice in head, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

5th period. One minute until lunch. . . 30 seconds. . . 10 seconds. . . The bell rung.

Ryouji jolted out of his seat and sprinted out of the classroom, ignoring his teacher's shouts of 'No running in the halls!' This was his day. . . the day he would win Tea back. The day that he would finally be back with his true destined partner.

"So, you have the duel system?" Ryouji asked coolly. Seto dug into his locker and pulled out two large box-shaped objects. They looked like the direct damage systems that he invented for Duel Monsters, only there was a small box underneath, as well as a large panel with small squares on it. A large semi-shield covered one edge. Sticking out of one edge was another box, and the bar that held it had three hearts on it.

"Catch," Seto commanded, tossing one to Ryouji. He caught it and examined the gadget. "The bottom compartment is for holding all the dice. The panel on top is the control panel- the dungeon. The compartment here is for putting in your dueling deck. The beam that leads out of it has the three heart-shaped lights for heart points."

Ryouji raised an eyebrow. "Dueling deck?"

"Yeah, I heard your plans about customized decks, and I thought it might be a bonus if you pulverize Yugi's Dark Magician," Seto smirked. "But if you don't have one, I'd be more than glad to loan you mine."

"No, you have too many level 4's. . ." Ryouji considered. "Is there any way I can simply use the ones I usually use?"  
  


"Yes, catch," he replied. He tossed Ryouji another box. "This contains every Duel Monster in existence, with labels, too."

"Perfect," Ryouji smirked.

"All for Yugi's defeat," Seto responded icily. "It's free, as long as you win. If you don't, then you have to pay me 1.5 million."  
  


"Deal."

*~*~*

"I use a magic crest in order to use the Dark Magician's special ability, Magic Boxes!" Yugi shouted over the field. The spellcaster switched places with Ryouji's Ryu-kushin, on Ryouji's dungeon, and Ryu-kushin was sliced by countless swords. But Ryouji had conquered the field, and he knew it. And there was no way Yugi (with one heart point left) could beat Ryouji (with three heart points) now. Ryu-kushin was shattered, and the Dark Magician appeared out of the box unharmed.

"Ha, ha, Yugi. I'm rolling next, don't forget, and you only have one movement crest in your pool," Ryouji said sarcastically. It was true. Yugi had only a small dungeon and two monsters- Dark Magician and Winged Dragon of the Fortress. What's more, Yugi was in pain. The two heart points that were demolished had left him both physically and spiritually weakened. The blows had thrown him to the floor and left him gasping for air, while seriously doubting the heart of the cards. It was all in this not-so-simple duel that would decide Yugi's fate.

"I'm using this attack crest to boost Dark Magician's attack, and using one movement crest to advance him in the field- and attacking Ryu-Ran!" Yugi commanded. Dark magician took a step and blasted the dragon, lowering its health to 10.

"My turn. First I roll. . ." Ryouji droned, taking the three dice that popped up. There was a white level 4 die, a red level 3 die, and a rare black die, level 3. The white die turned to a movement crest, and both the red and black dice turned to the creature summoning side. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Warp hole!" He pressed the black die into the panel. It unfolded into a blue path, and the middle block revealed a dark hole. He looked up at his fidgeting opponent. "You know what that means. . ."

Yugi took a deep breath. "A warp hole. . ."

"That's right, and I use five attack crests from my pool to power up Ryu-Ran, and three defense as well! Attack!" Ryouji commanded. Ryu-Ran reared up and shot two fireballs at Yugi's Dark Magician. It blew into dust. Yugi shielded himself from the blow. Kaiba's effects were so realistic. . .

Yugi weakly threw the three dice into the duel panel. They landed on two attack crests, and one defense. "I store my attack crests and my defense crest into my pool," he called.

Ryouji smirked. "I guess the heart of the cards didn't help you much, huh?" he taunted, picking up his dice, "and soon I will claim victory! Dice roll!" The red die rolled to a creature summoning, level three. . . the blue one rolled to a trap crest. . . and the black die kept on rolling. . . to a creature summoning! "Warp!" he shouted, pressing the cube into the panel. It opened up, revealing the other end of the vortex. "I use three movement crests to move Strike Ninja into the warp vortex and onto your side!" The Strike Ninja dashed into the opening, and straight onto Yugi's side. It was right in position; six more steps and it could attack his heart points!

'Don't have much of a choice now,' Yugi thought sadly. 'Now there's almost no way I can keep my title, my cards, my pride, my Tea. . . my Yami. . .' Yugi rolled his dice, and they ended up as two trap crests and one defense. "Storing my crests into my pool," he said in a monotone.

At the other end of the room, Ryouji stood, proud, with a smirk. "Good." He rolled the two white dice and the blue die. The first white dice turned up as a magic crest, the second was a movement, and the third was a trap. "Strike Ninja, advance three spaces!" he commanded. The monster was just three steps away from Yugi's last heart point!

'They really are heart points,' Yugi thought, depressed. 'If I lose this, I'll lose everything. . .' Squeezing his eyes, keeping tears in, he rolled the dice. One creature summoning, level 2, a trap crest, and a movement crest was shown. "I'll move the Winged Guardian of the Fortress one step to the right, and power it up with three defense crests!" he called, determined not to show his fear. The dragon moved itself right in front of Yugi's last heart point, protecting it.

Ryouji sneered. "Ah, going into defense, eh? Good! My turn!" He spun the dice and smiled at the outcome. "I'll use my five attack crests to power up my strike ninja, two from the dice roll and three from my pool, and use the movement crest I rolled to get my Strike Ninja over to your Guardian! Attack!" In a shattering blow, the strike ninja blasted the Winged Dragon, and it disintegrated.

Yugi shielded himself from the blow, nearly falling over. It was just too much for him. . . He fell to his knees, taking deep gulps of breath.

Tea watched all this from the sidelines. "Yugi," she whispered, but she knew she shouldn't interrupt the decision of destiny- the one that would decide his and her fate. . .

Yugi reached for the dice. 'I don't think I should do this. . . If it doesn't. . .' He heard his Yami's voice in his head. _Believe in the Heart of the Cards. . . keep on fighting. . ._ "Fighting a losing battle," he murmured, but nevertheless, he reached the three dice, and gave them a carefree toss. They landed on. . .

Yugi's eyes dulled. "I. . ." he hesitated.

"Resign?" Ryouji said smugly.

_Don't, Yugi! If he were a true man, he wouldn't attack, or you might die. . ._ Yugi paused for a moment at the voice in his head. "I store the defense crests into my pool!"

Ryouji arched an eyebrow. '_What_ is he doing?' "I use one movement crest to move my strike ninja in front of your heart points! Or rather, heart _point_!" Yugi gulped.

'Oh no. . .'

"ATTACK!"

*~*~*

Malik sipped his soda as he watched the main event- the duel between Ryouji and Yugi. "Hey, Malik?" he heard a quiet voice say. He jerked around in surprise. Ryou took a small step back. "Um. . . I'm sorry, but I was just wondering if your Yami happened to sense anything about the shadow realm. . ."

*~*~*

Yugi was thrown to the floor as the last heart point dimmed. His breath came out in a large gasp, and he lay on the floor, dizzy. "Yugi? Yugi!" he heard a soft voice call. His eyes slowly opened and he saw an angel in front of him. 'Is this an out-of-body experience?' At least. . . she looked like an angel. Her brown hair reflected off the bright light from the cafeteria roof. Her lovely silk blouse billowed, giving an angelic effect.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Tea asked, shaking Yugi slightly.

"Yeah, okay. . ." he groaned, propping himself up on an elbow.

*~*~*

Ishtar took control of Malik. "Yeah of course I noticed it! I've been trying to close it, since all the monsters were put in, but I just can't."

Ryou stared. "My Yami has something to tell you. . .

*~*~*

Ryouji watched as the Tea helped Yugi stand. Yugi was shaky and he fell, but laughing, they tried again. 'I wish I could love her like that. . .' Silently, he left the cafeteria.

*~*~*

Seto, feeling perky, strode up to Yugi and Tea. "So, now the great Yugi Mutou has been defeated?" he sneered. Tea gave him a sharp glare.

"Yeah, so what?" she snapped. Yugi stayed silent, upon recognition of the word. He. . . lost! That would pull Yami even further from him! Every duel or game he lost would make him magically weaker. . . and then again. . . how much strength did he have left?

"Well, good-bye to the title, the pride. . . all of it!" Seto smirked. 'I really should congratulate Otogi. . . heh, Dicey.' He turned around. "Hey, Otogi, go- Otogi? Dicey? Hey!" But Ryouji was gone.

*~*~*

"_Now_!" Bakura roared, increasing the amount of power in the millennium ring. Ishtar followed suit, and the Shadow Realm started to wiggle around the edges. It started to close, when a blast came out of it. Bakura quickly stepped out of the way, and Ishtar ducked. A Red Eyes Black Dragon flew out and headed towards the boys.

"Dragon Ra!" Ishtar summoned. The large dragon flew out of the realm, flapping its wings. It dived for its black foe. The Red Eyes retaliated with a blast, but it had a small effect. With a final blow, the Dragon Ra destroyed the Red Eyes.

Bakura and Ishtar continued panting. "Have enough energy to go on tonight?" Ishtar asked.

Bakura shook his head. "Exhausted, though I don't like admitting it."

"You go home. I'll just stand guard," Ishtar replied. Bakura gave a final gasp, and then his features lightened. Ryou turned around, the moon slightly illumining his silvery hair.

"Hey, Ryou, Malik has something to say to you," Ishtar said smugly.

Ryou turned around. "Yes, what?"  
  


Malik was slightly surprised when his Yami gave him control. "Um. . ." he blushed, and at that moment was very grateful for his dark skin. "Go ace that geography test?"

"Thanks," Ryou said briskly, leaving Malik to blush. He turned around and left.

Ishtar separated from his hikari. "Why do you keep BUGGING me about it?!" Malik whined.

Ishtar smirked. "Aww, 'cmon, you like him and you know it. And who knows, maybe he's waiting for it."

Malik gave his Yami a final glare before he was possessed again, and stood staring at the endless realm.

*~*~*

R Amythest: WHEW! That was a _lot_ longer than the other chapters.

Malik: *still blushing* I had to do that, right?

R Amythest: yup. Oh, and if you like long bios, check out mine! 21 pages on word, 89.5 kb!

Yami Amythest: *groans* and you had to kick out Yami Malik.

R Amythest: why do you care?

Yami Amythest: *looks dreamy* ooooooh Mariku. . .

Malik: O.O!

R Amythest: ah, don't worry Malik, whenever she does that, it's always a Yami. Meanwhile, you'll be moving up on my list, currently 21st! *glomps Malik* REVIEW!!!

Additional Notes: 21st is actually pretty high up. Ryou's 1st, of course! *glomps Ryou* and Yugi's somewhere around 23rd. Chibi Mokuba's 5th, and Yami Bakura might be making his way around the 30s, and Noah's catching up at 11th. Did you need to know that? *sees Zutsokaki laughing his gut out* Okaaaaaay, maybe not.


	8. The Chance

R Amythest: ^_^ yup, it's me, back with my fic!

Yami Amythest: Even though you're supposed to be doing a project. . .

R Amythest: ^_^;;; er. . . true. . .

Ryou: *sighs* don't try getting me to do it.

R Amythest: *holds up Ryou-Be-Mine*

Ryou: I can't if I wanted to. I don't live in your dimension.

R Amythest: *sighs* well. . . just this one chapter?

Yami Amythest: *grumbles* all right. . .

R Amythest: ^_^ YAY!

Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, voice in head, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, a voice in head, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

*~*~*

"Attack!" Ishtar screamed as the monster lingered closer. The Dragon Ra attacked Exodia as it approached its master, but to little avail. Exodia blasted the dragon again, but Dragon Ra dodged it. Dragon Ra retaliated with a blast, but Exodia, being undefeatable, absorbed it. Ishtar had enough time to use his millennium rod to fend it off. Exodia flew over the park and over the horizon.

"Great going, me, now there's an Exodia on the run," Ishtar mumbled to himself, loosening his grip on the rod. "Probably going to fell a skyscraper. . ."

Ishtar separated from his hikari. "Look on the bright side," Malik joked, "the history teacher will finally believe the stuff about the shadow games." Ishtar sighed.

"After suffering the fate of Ancient Egypt," Ishtar grumbled.

"Not that I'd miss her."

"What about your precious-"

"YAMI!"

*~*~*

It was another day at Domino High. Kids rushing to school, teens betting that they'll beat their friend at Duel Monsters. . . But wait! Is that an _EXODIA_?! Yugi rubbed his eyes after seeing what he thought was the most powerful monster in existence. But after he opened his eyes, it was gone. 'Great, I hear voices in my head, I lost at Dungeon Dice Monsters, and now I'm hallucinating.' Dismissing it as a mirage, he continued his way towards the school.

*~*~*

Tea was running down the lane, scolding herself. 'Great day to oversleep, Tea, just when you have a calculus test!' Reaching the school, she heard the bell ring and the sight of the doors being locked. She nearly dropped her backpack. 'Now I'm tardy!' She sat down on the bench to brainstorm. How could she get inside, now that it was locked? There was no one at the door. . .

Then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she caught a glimpse of something golden and large. Swiftly turning around, she saw. . . a skyscraper. She sighed. Tardiness always made her. . . crazy.

*~*~*

Ryouji grumbled as his teacher droned on. It was history, but it was boring, considering that they left the whole Shadow Games Dynasty[1] out. Stifling a yawn, he glanced over to where Seto was sitting. He was scribbling on a piece of paper. Ryouji leaned over to see what he was scribbling. He grew dizzy as he saw a series of 0's and 1's scrawled all over the paper. 'I should've known, binary code.' Being a game planner himself, he could've decoded it just for spite, but he decided against it.

He felt something bouncing off his side. He didn't bother to pick it up, until he heard Kaiba whisper, "It's for you, Otogi! And hurry up before Miss Ishtar behind you decides to pick it up!" He picked up the paper triangle and unfolded it. He facefaulted at the 0's and 1's.

'I should've known Kaiba would make things complicated,' he thought as he started the tedious job of decoding it.

*~*~*

The Exodia used its magic to make itself invisible. Making humans believe they were hallucinating was always fun, but for now, he'd have to be serious. He flew over the city, scanning the vast land.

Then he felt the tug. It was part of him, almost. . . it felt so. . . old. It was a sheer power he hadn't felt in ages. Grinning, it floated over to a house. The sign read 'Turtle Game Shop.'

*~*~*

"I. . . want. . . to. . . con- hmm. . . yeah, that's a g. . . r. . . a. . . congratulate! Yeah. . . y. . . o. . . u. . . you. . . u. . . p. . . o. . .n . . . upon. . . d. . . e. . . f. . . e. . . a. . . t. . . i. . .n. . . g. . . Yugi Mutou? Hmm. . . . I want to congratulate you upon defeating Yugi Mutou," Ryouji murmured, casting an offhand glance at Seto, who was (pretending to be) paying full attention to the teacher. Ryouji had muddled over his hate for Yugi stealing Tea so much, he memorized their name in every form- including binary code. Strange way to express hate, huh? But still. . . he didn't get what he wanted from the victory. He knew it was quite an honor to hear praise from Seto, but still. . .

*~*~*

Exodia was drawn towards the power coming out of the second floor. It peered in a small room, and there was a can with glittering, gold pieces. It used a magic to start removing the pieces from the can.

"Hey! Stop!" it heard someone yell. Solomon 'Grandpa' Mutou raced in the room and grabbed the pieces. Exodia broke his magical current and realized that he'd have to be happy with the one piece he already stole. It turned invisible again and flew over the city.

*~*~*

Ishtar stared at the shadow realm- swirling, churning. . .

Ishtar had separated from his hikari in order to watch it while Malik was at school. He had been watching over it for a long time now. . .

Exodia landed right next to Ishtar. He gave a yelp of surprise, before siccing the Dragon Ra on it. Exodia didn't care, as it entered the shadow realm. But Ishtar could've sworn it held a golden object.

*~*~* 

Yugi was drowsy, and he was randomly doodling. The biology teacher droned on, and on, and on. . . Yugi yawned. The constant babbling lured Yugi into a relaxing sleep. . .

_"Yugi. . ." the voice called._

_"Yami? You're back again!" Yugi cried, embracing the spirit in a tight hug. "You're. . . alive!"_

_Yami's eyes softened. "Yes, but not for long. . ."_

_"Not. . . for long?" Yugi repeated fearfully. "What do you mean?"_

_Yami gripped his hikari tighter. "Not only has your defeat weakened my magical powers, but a piece of me is missing. . ."_

_"I piece of. . . you? Wait. . . you mean. . . a piece of the Millennium Puzzle?"_

_Yami nodded. "And. . . it's well beyond your reach. . . in the Shadow Realm."_

"MUTOU!" the teacher screeched. Yugi jerked awake from his peaceful slumber.

"Yes ma'am?" he responded quickly.

The teacher muttered something before scribbling down detentions. Yugi sighed and rested his head on his desk. If only his Yami was really here. . . with him. But this discovery made him seem farther to reach.

*~*~*

]Ryou. . .[

[What now, Yami?] Ryou sighed, knowing it had to do with the shadow realm.

]THE PIECE OF THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE ISN'T EVEN IN OUR DIMENSION ANYMORE![

[What?]

]It's in the shadow realm, you !@#%^@#!!!!]

Ryou thought about it. This was strange, his Yami actually caring about Yugi's Yami. [Why do you care?]

]. . . like it concerns you?[

Ryou cringed at the tone of his voice, expecting another blow. But it didn't come.

]Never mind. It's just that if the Shadow Realm opens up, we'll need the Millennium Puzzle to help close it.[ He sealed off the soul link. Ryou chuckled to himself and smiled. Maybe his Yami _did_ have hidden feelings. ]Shut it, you. If I do, they're all with Ishtar. Oh crap, I can't believe I said that. . .[

*~*~*

"I tell you, Tea, it's _gone_!!!!" Yugi wailed, half hysterical. He couldn't stay still, and he was running around in circles.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Tea asked, puzzled at the hyper Yugi.

"What do you mean what do you mean it's gone? _IT'S GONE!_" he yelped. "Yami told me!" He tripped on the sidewalk, but didn't bother to get up. "Now I'll never get him back. . ." he sobbed.

Tea squatted down so that her face was level with his hair. "Yugi, Bakura and Malik might know where it is," she said soothingly, rubbing his back. Yugi started hiccupping like a baby.

"Maybe, and maybe not," he sniffed. "But he might be gone forever if it gets destroyed. And knowing the monsters, they don't want to get sealed away, and they're not going to _give it away_!!!!" He started sobbing again.

Ryouji approached the pair. "What's wrong?" he said softly.

Tea shot him an acidy glare. "A piece of the Millennium Puzzle is gone, okay? We don't need to get even more upset!" She 'humph'-ed and nudged Yugi a bit. "C'mon, Yugi, maybe a soda and a little talk with Joey, Tristen, and me will make you feel better," she soothed, helping him up. Yugi leaned on Tea's arm and sniffled as she led him away. Ryouji seemed to soften for a while before turning around and running- for the park.

*~*~*

"_Plllleeeeeaaaase_ Malik?" Ryouji begged. "I _need_ to! It's the only thing I can do for Tea now!" He was on his knees and acting like Malik was a god.

Malik stared down at him, and his Yami and he exchanged glances. "Even though you _know_ you're going to get drained by the realm?" Ryouji wanted to go into the Shadow Realm to retrieve the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle. He reasoned that it would at least be an act of kindness in return to Tea. And if he died. . . well, at least no one will miss _him_, the jerk who broke so many hearts.

"Why won't you let me?" he said in exasperation. "What do you _want_?" Ishtar narrowed his eyes, nudged Malik, and smirked. His hikari glared back at him.

Well. . . if that was the only way. . . "A chance with Ryou?" Ryouji suggested, knowing that would be hard, but the only thing he could do. Malik flushed.

}C'mon hikari, you know you want to. . .{

{Why are you fighting on _his_ side?}

}. . . you don't know love. _NOW DO IT!!!!!!_{

Malik stepped back a bit. "Oh fine," he muttered, pointing his Millennium Rod towards Ryouji. They both glowed with a dark light, and Ryouji hovered into the Shadow Realm.

"Hurry up! Your time is limited!" Ishtar shouted at Ryouji's retreating back. He nodded, and ran into the realm.

*~*~*

[1] I've always believed that the era that YuGiOh's talking about is a period of time, that probably lasted for around 200 years. Just call it a dynasty. It's probably some time during the new kingdom.

R Amythest: okay, so that was kind of weird. But it's essential! ^_^ and it's cute!

Yami Amythest: *sweatdrop* I think that was a cue to review. . . Oo! That rhymed! *runs off to be a poet*


	9. In the Realm, the Unattentive Guardian, ...

R Amythest: Ooooooooo. . . . Now Ryouji is out in the Shadow Realm! Let's continue, shall we?

Yami Amythest: Help me Hikari! *runs in room*

Sub-conscience: SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *boing* *boing* *boing*

R Amythest: *sweatdrop* this is my sub-conscience; she's a pixie that's shaped somewhat like Kirby. . . something like Jigglypuff on wings, I suppose.

Yami Amythest: great, bring pokemon in a YuGiOh fic. . .

R Amythest: True. I brought her in to replace Yami Amythest after she dies in 'From a Hieroglyphic.' But the two don't get along well as long as she's alive. . .

S-C: SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *boing* *boing* *boing*

R Amythest: er. . . I guess I'll go back to Ryouji.

Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, voice in head, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, a voice in head, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

~Duel Monster speech through telepathy~

/Er. . . Sub-consience's translated speech?/

*~*~*

Ryouji carefully stepped into the hole. There was a flash, and then darkness surrounded him on all sides. Occasionally, there was a dark violet streak of lightning, but that was it. He could barely see his feet. 'I'd better be careful,' he thought. 'Who knows when a monster will attack me. . . I knew I should've gotten some cards. . .'

And it was _cold_. Ryouji wished he had brought a sweater instead of the tank top and shorts. Maybe it didn't look as hot as this, but at least he'd be warm. . . And the shadow realm was constantly draining his energy. It was so hard to keep standing. . . and walking. . .

There was a jingling sound. He stopped for a while and squatted down. He saw a bluntly golden object. He picked it up and recognized it as a part of the millennium puzzle. "Well, that wasn't so hard," he chuckled, and rose to leave.

"Oh, you seriously don't think it's over, Ryouji-boy, now do you?" a cold voice said behind him. Ryouji spun around to find himself face-to-face with a Summon Skull. A dark aurora surrounded it.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a voice from the other side called. Ryouji turned around again to find a Mystical Elf. She had a very light golden vapor around her. "You know that it really belongs in his realm! And I think you deserve to stay in here!"

The Summon Skull scowled. "Who asked you?" He muttered a spell, and an electric charge shot out of his body. The Mystical Elf shrieked, and disappeared into a cloud of sparkles. Ryouji gulped. High stakes, high risks, all in one realm.

*~*~*

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT!" Bakura screamed. Malik and Ishtar both covered their ears from his scream. "AND WITH _MY _HIKARI AS BAIT!!!! ONLY _I'M _ALLOWED TO USE HIM!"

"Oh, soooo encouraging," Ryou muttered. Malik blushed and scuffled his foot on the pavement.

"Keep out of this," Bakura growled. "Anyway, if Ryouji dies in the realm, I'm not responsible!" Ryou sighed, and leafed through his deck. Bakura peered over his shoulder. "What now?"

Ryou took out a single card and held it above his head. His Millennium Ring glowed, and so did the card. "Change of Heart!"

*~*~*

Ryouji gulped again as the Summon Skull approached him. "Oo, little mousy. Doesn't matter. I could kill you here or just tie you up and let the realm do my work for me." It was true. Ryouji could feel his soul slowly being drained. He had to get out of here. . . fast.

A whizzing sound caught his ear. He turned his head in hope, and saw a Change of Heart approach him. 'I'd better hope it's not here to possess me. Better yet, I hope it's Bakura's. . .'

~Silly, of course I'm here to save you.~ The Change of Heart giggled, and her form hovered in the Summon Skull. Its eyes were blank for a while, before being replaced with blue eyes. ~Hurry up! Get out of here!~ Ryouji nodded before turning around and ran for the hole. He heard a mental scream behind him. He cast a glance behind him to see Exodia with a De-spell toss it on the Change of Heart. She vaporized into sparkles.

'Oh darn. . . I hope I can make it.' He ran faster.

"Ahhh, you don't _really_ think you can get away, do you?" a deep, harsh voice said. It grabbed Ryouji around the waist and held him in the air. He yelped. "Hmm. . . I think I'll enjoy toying with you. Care to duel?"

Ryouji panicked. "I don't have a deck! Only my Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

"Fine then. I'll play with that, too. And then, I'll have fun sealing you away."

*~*~*

Ryou yelped, grabbed his chest, and fell to his knees. The Change of Heart glowed, and the Millennium ring did, too.

"Hey, Guardy[1], care to explain what's going on?" Bakura scowled, watching the glow fade. Ryou panted and muttered something that sounded like, "good job, Change of Heart."

"Yeah, since the Change of Heart was Ryou's favorite card, I think they had some sort of connection," Ishtar explained. Then he shot Bakura a death glare. "And I'm not Guardy! I did a bad job and I'm proud of it!"

"Only you, Ishtar, only you," Bakura muttered.

"You guys sure have a weird way of expressing love," Ryou sighed. Both Bakura and Ishtar shot him a glare.

"Shut it!" they both said at the same time.

"Back to the topic," Malik interrupted, "what are we going to do about Ryouji?" Everyone facefaulted. He sighed. "I guess that means nothing, right?"

*~*~*

"Dice roll," Ryouji panted, tossing the stone cubes. It seemed that this was the way they played DDM back then.[2] The first cube landed on a star with three sticks in the middle. The second was a picture of two swords that crossed. The third was another star with three sticks in the middle. The first and third dice glowed, and there was a hole above the arena. Thunderball fell down from the clouds and landed on a pattern of violet mats. They made up what appeared to be a taken-apart die.

"Oh, tsk," the Exodia mocked. He threw his cubes, the first one landed on a shield, the second one landed on a star with three sticks inside a triangle inside it, and the third was a star with three sticks (no triangle.) "Warp hole!" it growled. The one with the triangle inside a star released a strong navy blue light, and a dark hole appeared.

Ryouji panted and swayed on his feet. "Oh, too much?" Exodia taunted. Ryouji collapsed on his knees and weakly croaked, "dice roll." The first cube landed on what looked like a hexagram[3], the second was an arrow, and the third was a circle with a square in it. "I store my Magic, Movement, and Trap crest in my pool," he gasped. He quavered, and leaned on a hand for support.

"Hmm, I think I'll wait," Exodia mused as he stretched a bit. They had a miniature staring contest. . . until Ryouji collapsed in a heap. "Hmm. . . I think I'll have some fun." The Eye of Horus appeared on its forehead, and he glowed. When the light subsided, all was left was the lifeless form of Ryouji Otogi.

*~*~*

"Welp, Ryouji hasn't come out, Tea's going to be happy, and I'm going home!" Malik muttered.

"Tea's going to be happy?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

Bakura stared down at the Hikaris. "You don't know love." Ishtar nodded in agreement, and they looked at each other for a moment, before Ryou and his yami left. Ishtar held Malik back, saying that they had to stay and watch the Realm.

*~*~*

[1] well, if Yami has the right to call Bakura tomb robber and such, isn't it okay for Bakura to call Ishtar Guardy, since he was a Protector of the Tombs?

[2] I made this up, okay? Copyright R Amythest, 2003! If you want to use it, ask!

[3] otherwise known as The Star of David

R Amythest: *sighs, looking dreamy*

Yami Bakura: "You don't know love?!" what kind of a !#@$%@$#^%%# line is that?!

R Amythest: it's cuuuuute! Ishtar and you look so right together!

Yami Bakura: *rolls eyes*

Malik: then why won't you let him come? *whines*

R Amythest: 'cause he's MEAN and he's going to kill Ryou! *glomps Ryou and COH Ryou*

Ryou: *rolls eyes* thrilling.

R Amythest: oh, and Mr. Otogi's a muse now!

Ryouji: *rolls eyes* greeeeeeeeeat.

S-C: SQUEEEEEEE!!!!! /don't forget me!/

R Amythest: . . . how could I?

S-C: SQUEEEE-EEEE-EEE-EEEEEE /You could lock me up and make me die and banish me from existence!/

Yami Amythest: hey, ya want me to?

S-C: . . . squir? /no?/

R Amythest: . . . review, before Sub-conscience makes me deaf.


	10. I'll Meet you There

Sub-conscience: Squeeeer- squeeeiiiieee!!! /Hey, R Amythest's gone! And her party, too!/ *thinks* squeem, squee. . . /maybe I get to have fun. . ./ *sees note* Squee-rrrrrrreeeeee. . . /I knew there was a catch. . ./ *clears throat* Squeeooo- squriee- eee-eee- reeem, eeepeee eerm, squeee. . .  squee-e-e-eee-eerriieemm! SQUEE! /R Amythest doesn't own YuGiOh, but she claims to own her stupid Yami, and the Shadow Realm DDM. . . and me! NOT FAIR!/ *storms out*

Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, voice in head, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, a voice in head, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

~Duel Monster speech through telepathy~

/Er. . . Sub-consience's translated speech?/

*~*~*

_"Yami?" Yugi whispered as the ghostly form approached him._

_"Yugi, I will be gone. . . forever, I fear," Yami said softly._

_"Gone?" Yugi repeated fearfully._

_Yami nodded. "But. . . I have one last thing to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_Yami hesitated. "I love you," he said, before planting a kiss on Yugi's forehead and disappearing. Yugi felt the place Yami kissed him, as he faded away._

Yugi woke up still touching his forehead. 'He loves me. . . loving Tea would be heavy betrayal. . .' Making up his mind, he prepared himself for the break-up that would never be forgiven.

*~*~*

Darkness surrounded him as the hallucination of his love disappeared into the distance. Ryouji went out to touch and grasp the last piece of sanity, but too soon. . . he was gone.

*~*~*

"Yugi, I can't be hearing this, WAKE ME UP! What did you say?" Tea asked frantically. Her hand tightened on the rose petal in her pocket, from the bouquet of flowers Yugi had given her.

Yugi's head drooped. "I'm sorry Tea." His voice was barely a whisper. "I do care for you. . . but my Yami comes first."

Bursting, Tea crushed the delicate petal, turned around quickly, and ran. Yugi felt a few wet drops splatter onto his cheek, but it couldn't be from Tea, could it? Or was it. . .

*~*~*

Tea locked herself in the bathroom stall and sobbed. Yugi wasn't her destined partner, he already had a lover. The other boys. . .  Ryou had Malik, although he didn't realize it (or didn't accept it). . . Seto was obviously not caring, and she saw him staring at Isis more than once now. . . Of course, _Yugi_ loved _Yami_. Bakura loved Ishtar, although he didn't admit to it. Joey and Mai were naturals, and Tristen kept talking about 'this girl down the road.' Tea tightened her grip around the lock. "Does that mean the one I'm destined for was the one I started with?" she whispered. "But. . . how is this possible?"

*~*~*

Mai shouted at Joey's retreated back, something about dogs and fur coats. . . Tea sweatdropped while Mai stormed out. "Um. . . Mai?" she hesitated.

"Yeah, what?" Mai snapped.

Tea stared at Mai. 'Maybe this isn't the best time to ask. . . but. . .' "Do you think. . . I should forgive Ryouji?"

Mai stared at Tea in sorrow. 'Poor kid. . . she hasn't heard yet, has she?' "Tea. . . you should, you really should. But. . . it's too late. He's gone."

"Gone?" Tea wailed. "What'd he do?"

Mai turned around. "Four words. Dice in Shadow Realm." She strode out, leaving Tea speechless.

"But. . . why?" Mai didn't reply.

*~*~*

"Yugi, don't you know?" Tea sniffled. "I need to know. . . I need to. . ."

Yugi shook his head. "I told you already, I only know my piece is missing. I didn't even know until now Ryouji went to the shadow realm."

A hand grasped Tea's shoulder. "So you want to know why, missy?" a raspy voice hissed into her ear. Tea gulped.

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

*~*~*

Malik led Tea a good distance away from Yugi. They reached a cherry tree[1] and Malik sank down and nearly fell asleep. Tea gave Malik a poke. "Hey, we're here to discuss Ryouji, right?"

Malik jerked awake. "Ryou?"

"NO, Ryou_ji_!"

"Oh sorry. I'm kinda tired from guarding the shadow realm. . ."

Tea's hopes jumped a little. "Right! So why did he go in there?"

The single question seemed to create a standstill. Memories whizzed past Tea of the times he let her down. . . the times he was overly arrogant. . . the time he almost forced Yugi to quit his favorite hobby. Malik stared at the sky, remembering the air Ryouji had said his statement. "_I **need** to! It's the only thing I can do for Tea now!_" Then his Yami's first romantic words. "_You don't know love_. . ." 'Well, maybe I do,' Malik thought, 'and maybe. . . I can help.' "Tea. . . he went there. . . for you."

"ME?! HE'S COMMITTING SUIDICE OR SOMETHING?!" Tea shrieked, jumping up and knocking a branch. A single cherry flower fluttered down and landed in Tea's hair.

Malik scooted back a little. "No, he's going in to retrieve Yugi's puzzle." Malik's eyes darted around. "He thought if he got it, maybe he could do a last act of kindness or something!"

}God. One more thing and I'd think you were a preacher. . .{

{. . .}

"Really?" Tea whispered. She was in tears now. So he _did_ care. . . all along! But. . . what was with the insults? 'I guess I'll have to ask,' thought Tea. Aloud, she said boldly, "Malik! After school, _you_ are taking me to the Shadow Realm!" Malik looked up in surprise.

"Okay, this is _sooooooooooo_ not you Tea. Whose yami is possessing you now?"

"No kidding Malik!" Tea protested. "Ryouji's who I should've stuck with all along!"

Malik sighed. "Sorry. My Rod's energy-dry."  
  


"Maybe Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring?" Tea suggested.

"Yeah. Probably. IF Yugi's puzzle was together in the first place," Malik mocked.

Tea sighed. "Fine. Bakura's ring. NOW WILL YOU?"

"Okay," Malik grumbled. "But Ryou's not going to let you in easy when he hears about this. . ."

'I wonder why.'

*~*~*

Tea hastened to keep up with Malik's strides. "We're just about there," he muttered. They reached the park, and Ishtar was staring at the endless realm, the Dragon Ra standing by his side. He noticed Tea and his hikari, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "What's the deal with her?"

"Well, Yami, evidently Tea wants Ryouji again, and she's going to give the Realm a visit to do it," Malik muttered.

"Quite insane," Ishtar and Malik said at the same time. Tea tilted her head.

"Insane? You let Ryouji go, why not me?" she argued. She batted her eyelashes. "Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sorry Tea. That's won't work on him. He's a- mmp!" Ishtar chuckled before Malik tackled his Yami.

Tea muttered under breath before climbing up a tree. "What the heck?" Malik exclaimed, getting off Ishtar, who shot him a glare.

"If you won't- or can't – get me up there, I'll have to get there myself!" she grunted. Keeping her balance on a branch, she edged closer towards the dark, swirling hole. 'I'm glad I take dancing and aerobics,' she thought as she managed to stay on the branch without falling. The realm was so close, so near. . .

ZAP!!

A lightning bolt flew towards Tea, and she tilted to avoid it. However, this action also made her lose her balance and she fell to the ground below. Ouch. Tea twitched and got up, relieved she didn't break a bone.

"See?" Malik grumbled. "You need a Millennium Item."

Tea shot him a glare. "Listen, can't you just do me a favor and get me up there?"

"Here's a try," Ishtar said. He aimed the rod at Tea, and it glowed faintly. Tea levitated slightly before the rod flickered and the aurora disappeared. Tea landed on the ground, extremely satisfied that there _still_ were no broken bones. "Nopes. Go get your li'l' boyfriend Yugi to do it."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Malik and Tea shouted in unison. "IF THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE WERE WHOLE, THERE WOULD BE NO REASON TO RETRIEVE A PIECE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ishtar visually winced at the tone of their voices and quietly retreated into the Rod.

"So now we see Bakura?" Tea suggested. Malik looked reflective for a moment before blushing and timidly nodded. "Oh, so that's what Ishtar was about to say. . ."

*~*~*

"No, me 'n' my hikari[1] are NOT going to do it again!" Bakura roared.

"Where is he anyway?" Malik scowled.

Bakura gave him a glare. "None of your business!"

Ishtar materialized beside his hikari. "Yes it IS our business! Tell me now! Don't make me use this!" he held up the rod. Tea arched an eyebrow, knowing it was energy-dry. Maybe it was just a prop.

"I'm here, what do you want?" a weak voice said in the house.

"Ryou! GET YOUR #@%^$%^#%$#@^$%#%# BACK IN THERE!" Bakura shouted back into the empty house.

"Oh, so he's there. . . move aside!" Malik growled, shoving his way past Bakura. Ishtar followed in amusement, before being grabbed in the tank-top roughly by Bakura.

"We _definitely_ need to talk," Bakura hissed in his ear before nibbling it. Ishtar relaxed a bit, blushing slightly. Tea cleared her throat and gave them a stare that meant, "This is NOT the time and place to do that!" They both blushed before entering the house.

Ryou was lying on the couch, Malik helping his bandage his newest gash. [2] Upon seeing the tomb robber, Malik stood up and stared at them. Tea knew they probably were going to kill each other or something. . . 'Boys,' she thought. "Okay, we're here to try to rescue someone! Not commit homicide!" Malik blinked innocently, and Bakura rolled his eyes. Ryou took this time as an opportunity to roll down his sleeve.

"She's right," Ishtar said, breaking the awkward silence, "we're here to borrow the ring."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"We need to get Tea into the shadow realm. . ."

"This all over again?"  
  


"Yes. . ."

"Pah, use your own rod!"

"Er. . ." Ishtar fidgeted, "it's energy-dry."

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Bakura shouted. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU IN HERE YOU #$^%$%^#@$!@$!!!!!" Ryou sighed and forced his Yami back into the Ring.

"He means no," he explained.

Malik walked up to Ryou and stared at the ring, shouting, "WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE #$^%$%^#@$!@$! WHICH YAMI ABUSES HIS OWN HIKARI, EH?" Ishtar cleared his throat. "Er. . . currently!"

Ryou shook his head and sighed. "My head's ringing, please tone it down. . ."

"So can we borrow the ring?" Tea interrupted, getting back to the subject.

"Well," Ryou began.

"No!" Bakura finished. [3]

"Awww. . . please, Yami? I'll let you take over my body for a day! Pleeeeeaaaase?" Ryou whined, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Wow," Ishtar whispered to Malik, "I'd like to hear you say that." He just rolled his eyes.

Bakura imagined romping through town, not worrying about Ryou getting in the way while stealing drinks at the local bar. 'Muahahaha!' [4] "Fine then! Bring it on!"

*~*~*

[1] yes, I'm aware that's not correct grammar. Bakura's not a scribe, ya know.

[2] I don't know why I did that! I had to fit it in SOMEWHERE! It's a habit! Sorry, Sailor Millennium. . . But notice it's not frequent. Bakura's really got a good heart, he's just got to have ANGER MANAGEMENT! Seriously, buy him a punchbag. . . A NON-LIVING one.

[3] Meaning, Ryou said the 'well' and then Bakura took over and said 'no'

[4] okay, pretend Bakura and Ishtar have had a change of heart and now they're not the abusive-I-wanna-take-over-the-world type Yami, just the bully-type gang that robs Domino of its alcohol! ^_~

*~*~*

R Amythest: *walks back in as happy as can be*

Yami Amythest: *grinning ear to ear*

S-C: *isn't there*

R Amythest: YAY! I GOT RID OF SUB-CONSCIENCE! YAY!!!!!!!!

Yami Amythest: YAHOO!

R Amythest: yup, left her with Twill and Yams as a present-type thing! *unrolls the script* now for the fun part!

Yami Amythest: Ryou-glomping time?

R Amythest: nope, SAILOR MILLENNIUM'S BIRTHDAY! ^____________^ She's my penpal! I updated all three of my stories for her as a present!

Yami Amythest: *sighs*

R Amythest: ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!

Additional note: if anyone, by chance, would like to view the catastrophic [Yami Amythest: choking contest] Yami! No, it's a birthday party gone wild, that's all. Just go to my story, "It Came With the Rising Sun," go to the last chapter updated, chapter 7, and scroll down to the endnote. You'll find it hilarious, believe me!


	11. Another Shadow Game

R Amythest: Wow, this chapter's fun. . .

*~*~*

Ryou, Tea, Malik, Bakura, and Ishtar stared into the endless pit of hell. The dark orb swirled and crashed within itself, engulfing the darkness inside. The only sound in the night sky was the occasional roar of creatures inside the Realm. "Well," Malik finally said, breaking the silence, "Tea's goin' in, right?"

Ryou nodded, closed his eyes, and focused on the ring. Tea held her breath as she began to drift off, approaching the realm. . .

Owch.

The barrier between the world and the realm shocked her a bit, yet let her pass. She landed harshly on her back. Slowly, she rose, gathering the courage to walk further. Dark violet beams criss-crossed around in infinity. "Tea?" a voice called. "Is it you?"

Tea, startled, jumped in the air (and landed. . . you know) and quickly turned her head around. A flickering, ghastly form of Yami was suspended in the air. "Yami? But the puzzle. . .?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, this is the last bit of the power I gathered. I know I'm draining from Yugi himself. . . even if it is only a little bit of energy. . . but I had to see what you're doing here! You're _mortal_!"

Tea glared at him. "Well, you're the basic reason I'm here!"

"Wha. . .?"

Tea's eyes watered. "You love Yugi, he loves you, and not me anymore. So now. . . I'm going after Ryouji."

Yami's expression softened and he approached Tea. "I see." A soft, glowy barrier enveloped them. She looked around, surprised by the new environment. "This will keep the shadow realm from draining your energy." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Good. Now journey on. . ."

*~*~*

"What's this?" Tea gasped. Yami and she had been traveling for some time now. At this time, they had been getting bored and tired until Tea caught sight of this: a large arena with tile on the floor and a single card tossed carelessly on one side. "Ryouji?" The image on the card was definitely of him, shielding his face with his left arm.

"Soul trapped in a card, I see," Yami replied, coming up behind her. "Evidently, he lost in a Shadow Game. . ." He looked across the field. "But it _definitely_ isn't Duel Monsters."

"Duh. He INVENTED Dungeon Dice. I'll just about bet that's it," Tea muttered, fingering Otogi's card.

"Wow. What made you draw _that_ conclusion?" a sarcastic, cunning voice drawled from across the field. The Exodia came from the dark hole-like area from the other side of the arena.

"You!" Yami growled. "Disturbing the cosmic balance! Stealing a piece of the puzzle! _Do you know what will_- oh no. . ." Yami paled.

"Yes, weaken the pull of the realm on the monsters!" Exodia said with a demonic grin. "So. . . shall we duel or not?"

"But this isn't a dueling arena!" protested Tea.

The grin grew larger. "That's right so I guess you'll have to play me in. . . Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

Yami glanced down at Tea. "Are you sure _you_ want to play it?"

Boldness shone in her eyes. "Yes, Yami. Keep out of it."

*~*~*

Tea seriously was a newbie at it. 'Maybe I _should've_ told Yami to duel for me.' She gave a helpless look at Yami, who gave her a thumbs-up. She hesitantly chose 15 dice from the hovering mass of dice.

"Hah. Newbie?" Exodia smirked.

"I know the rules," she said, tossing a die into the air and missing it. It clattered to the floor. The Exodia laughed, and Tea blushed to retrieve it. "So are we gonna play or not?"

"Hmph. Play," the Exodia grumbled, throwing the first three dice that materialized in front of him. There was a pair of stars with three sticks in them, and one movement crest. He tossed one of the star dice and a box appeared, revealing Thunderball. 

"Hey! Who said you get to go first?!" Yami demanded in the background. Tea just stared, amazed at all that was happening.

"Hey kid," the Exodia shouted, ignoring the spirit, "I've foreseen your deck. These are your cards, go ahead and believe in the dopey heart of us."

'My cards are in here?' Tea thought, scrunching the three stone dice in her hand. 'C'mon, heart of the dice. . .' She closed her eyes, deep in thought. 'No. . . not just the mask. Answer me, the true heart of the dice. The true heart of Ryouji, too.' She opened her eyes and sent a glare at Thunderball. "Yes. . . Go, dice roll!"

*~*~*

The score was 3-1, Exodia's favor. He currently had a Ryu-Ran, Dark Witch, and Orion the Relentless on the field. Tea had a mere Petite Angel. Exodia had dominated more than half of the dungeon, and his dungeon path curved around Tea's. The Ryu-Ran was positioned closely to the heart point, and both the dark witch and Orion were halfway to her path. "Now, what about those hearts of dice, eh? I think you'd oughta try out heart points." He smirked, rolling three more movement crests and advancing Ryu-Ran one space away from the final heart point.

"Put your heart in the game, and there's nothing you can't do!" Yami reminded her from the sidelines. Tea nodded briskly, before breathing and tossing the dice. And to her luck, she rolled two level four monster summoning. In her deck, that would mean. . . a WingWeaver![1]

"Destroy Ryu-Ran!"

*~*~*

The score was 1 to 1. They were even, Exodia with only Orion, and Tea only had the WingWeaver left. They were squaring off, their monsters face-to-face, staring at each other from separate ends of the field. Tea snatched the dice from the air. "Dice, go!" she shouted. The roll resulted in two magic and one movement. "I'll use WingWeaver's special effect, faerie dust![2] The WingWeaver let out a golden puff of powder billow around her. "Faerie dust allows the WingWeaver move to a symmetrical position on the board!" It reappeared on Exodia's side, five steps away from the heart points and five away from Orion. And. . . Exodia had two movement crests in his crest pool.

It was down to this. . . If Exodia rolled two or more movements, then Tea would probably lose. But if he didn't. . . "Dice roll!" Exodia roared. The first die rolled to a trap. The second was a movement. . . the last one swirled in the air before landing on a magic. "Believe," whispered Yami. 

Tea smiled, before rolling, and attacking the last heart point, that glowed a dark red before turning dim, into the black stone it is. . . 

"MIND CRUSH!"

The Exodia glowed a brilliant gold, before shattering into pieces. Tea turned around, and watched the card in her hand go blank. "Hey, Yami, where is he?"

Yami gave a nod to the other side. "Over there, where the soul is heading." Tea hopped across the arena.

"Ryouji!" she happily squealed. Ryouji gave a moan and rubbed his head, quickly getting embraced by Tea. "I was so _worried_! I thought you were _never _getting out or. . ." Tea babbled on sweetly for a while Ryouji blinked and tightened his grip on her. Yami smiled.

"It's all good," Yami murmured before disappearing. "I bet I'm zapping Yugi. . ."

Ryouji finally shut Tea up by pushing her down and placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, but she returned it all the same. Finally, with a need for air, he let go and got off of her. "Now, _what_ was that for?" Tea asked, grinning. "You really need to work on that."

"It was my first," he replied. "Now, what about getting those pieces of puzzle?"

"Right over there," she answered, pointing to the place where the Exodia once stood. "Get 'em and come on! Mai told me of a party!"

*~*~*

[1] In duel monsters, it's 2750/2400. So it's pretty strong. And it's a fairy.

[2] I KNOW it doesn't exist. . . but it sounds like something Tea would squeal over, huh? Anyway, I needed to wrap it up. . .

*~*~*

R Amythest: *groan* I got sick and now, TOMORROW is judgment day. . .

Yami Amythest: ahh. . .

R Amythest: *sighs* after this, check out my one-shots. Now, I had SOMETHING I needed to say. . . what was it, damnit! *sits down and thinks* oh yeah! Just curious, I don't know if anyone cares, guess what Joey'll do to please Mai! Check out the previous chapter for a bit of a clue. It'll be funny, believe me. But cute and romantic, in a way.

Yami Amythest: Yuh huh.

R Amythest: last chapter tomorrow, judgment day! *dun, dun!*


	12. A Full Night of Stars

R Amythest: forgot the loveable key last time, eh? ^_~ ah, it's back! And here's the epilogue! Italics show read print, emphasis, flashback, voice in phone, voice in head, or dream Emphasis during dream, flashback, phone calls, a voice in head, or read print 

'thoughts'

*~*~* = lapse of time and/or change of scene

[Ryou to Bakura over soul link]

]Bakura to Ryou over soul link[

{Malik to Ishtar over soul link}

}Ishtar to Malik over soul link{

Yugi to Yami over soul link

Yami to Yugi over soul link

~Duel Monster speech through telepathy~

*~*~*

"Dimension the dice!" Ryouji call out, and turned back to Tea with a smug grin on his face. "Your turn."

Now, right here you might be thinking, 'wait a sec. Is this #^%$#@$%#^ authoress skipping around?!' Well, no.

"Oh great," Tea muttered, fingering the die she knew held the Magician of Faith. After the shadow realm incident, they agreed it'd be best not to spread the whole relationship around. Because someone was bound to ask how they came together and well. . . it's not like everyone knew about the shadow games. Or should know, for that matter. "Well, I'll dimension this die," she pressed the Magician of Faith, level 3 and effect, into the board. Ryouji was actually winning, which wasn't too big of a surprise. And now, they were doing their best to suppress it at Mai's party, since Yami seemed to have told Yugi, and Yugi kept quiet. But it was just charming that the two have gotten together.

"Mmph. Tsk, tsk, that was a bad place don't you think? Ah well. Strike Ninja, attack!" Ryouji taunted. They were now dueling on the large stadium-type platform, since he didn't really want to hurt her with the direct damage holographic ones. And at no rate did Ryouji go easy on her. . .

"Hey! Why won't you let me close to your heart points for one brief turn?" Tea growled back, snatching the three die and tossing them. Behind them, Mai gave a chuckle and approached them.

"Hey, Otogi, can I borrow your dog suit for a second?" she giggled. Ryouji arched an eyebrow.

"Need ta keep that boyfriend of yours under control eh? Sure. Have fun," he said mockingly, tossing her the 'spot-the-dog' suit. Mai caught it, giggled, then turned to Joey.

"It's your dare."

"Mai~!"

Mai looked him straight in the eye. "Look, if you wanna chicken out, fine! It's either the mink coat or the dog suit!"

Seto smirked. "Mai did something right for once. It's either begging me for cash, which I will cuff you for, since Clifford could beg better than you, or you can just calmly put it on and get humiliated. It's simple."

Joey looked helplessly at Ryou, Bakura, Ishtar, Malik, and Tristen for support, but they didn't help. Bakura, Ishtar, Malik, and Tristen were laughing, and Ryou, trying to be polite, simply turned around, giving a few snickers. He gave them all a glare before putting on the suit, and flatly saying "Woof, woof." Everyone, including Ryou this time, burst out laughing, and Joey buried his head in his ha- er. . . paws. Seto especially seemed to get a kick out of it. 

"Okay, Joey. You're forgiven," Mai said, smiling, as she briefly pecked the top of the 'head' of the suit.

Tea controlled herself and used the movement crests and magic crests on her Magician of Faith. "There. Ryouji? Ryouji, are you paying attention to me?"

"Huh? Um, yeah! I need to tell you something. . ." he gestured towards the window. Tea tilted her head and followed him. Once there, he quickly draped the curtain around them. She held her breath. Outside the comforts of Mai's small home, the lights of Domino seemed to cast a spellbinding effect, their glow reflecting off the faces of the lovers. The moon above was, coincidentally, in a lunar eclipse, and glowed a brilliant orange. From a nearby cherry tree, blossoms fell. Ryouji's hand nudged near Tea's hair, and a few strands parted to reveal the cherry blossom that fell earlier in the day.

"It's beautiful out here. . ." Tea finally replied, breathless.

"That's not what I meant to show you," he replied. . .

*~*~*

"Malik!" Ryou whined, ducking again. "Do I _HAVE_ to?"

"Now, I don't want to be called Super Weenie of the Day any more than you, do you?" Malik said, trying to reason with him. "And you DID agree to 'Spin-the-Bottle,' so even if it IS a homo situation, just-!" Ryou squeaked again and dodged right, colliding into Malik and landing flat on top of him. "Well. . . that certainly was interesting," he muttered before firmly grabbing the other and kissing.

When he was let go, Ryou started rubbing his mouth against his sleeve before pausing. "Hey, that wasn't half bad." He said slowly. Tristen snickered.

"Hey, anyone notice someone missing?" Mai asked as Ryou grumbled and spun the bottle, having it land on Mai. He raised and eyebrow before gulping and quickly pecking her cheek.

'At least it wasn't Tristen or something,' he thought, looking prim.

"Yeah, wasn't like, everyone dared here?" Yugi asked, watching Mai basically tackle Joey to the floor, glomping him and kissing him for all life's worth.

"Hey! Cut the riddles out- it's simply, where's Dicey and Friendship?!" Seto growled.

Everyone started glancing around the room, unaware of the silhouetted figures by the window, completely satisfied.

*~*~*

R Amythest: ^^ cute! See, I told you you'd get your happy ending!

Ryouji, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ishtar, Bakura: *nod, nod*

Yami Amythest: cruel as the authoress may be, she doesn't lie.

R Amythest: yup, yup! *glomps COH Ryou* yaypies!

COH Ryou: ergh. . . review, please! I guess. . .


End file.
